Los Merodeadores opinan sobre los Merodeadores
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Los Merodeadores de la tercera generación hablan sobre sus héroes...
1. Opiniones diversas

_Disclaimer: los personjes canon son de la autora de Harry Potter._

—No, James "Cornamenta" Potter es uno de los peores Merodeadores de la historia. —dijo una chica de pelo un poco largo de color castaño.  
—¡No té metas con mi abuelo! —gritó un chico de pelo despeinado.  
—Ai qué llorará. —Sé burlo una chica pelirroja.  
El día de volver de Hogwarts catorze personas estaban en un compartimento discutiendo sobre un tema que nunca habían tratado a pesar de llamarse cómo ellos. Tres grupos distintos, el primer grupo de cuatro chicas : Lauren Malfoy, Dominique Weasley, Sara Zabini y Sandra Nott. El segundo grupo de seis chicos de Gryffindor : James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley, Frank Longbottom y los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. El último grupo era de unos Slytherin con un gran arsenal de bromas : Alex Nott, Daniel y Zack Zabini y Vicent Goyle. Juntos sé llamaban los Merodeadores de la tercera generación. —Sigo diciendo qué Cornamenta y Canuto tienen la culpa de lo de Colagusano. —dijo Lauren.  
—No, es imposible qué Corni y Cani tengan la culpa. —dijo Fred y Frank asistió de acuerdo.  
—Cierto.—añadió Alex y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. —Quiero decir que Lunático también tendría culpa.  
—Remus era de los mejores, pero opino cómo Lauren. —opino Sara.  
—¡James y Sirius eran cómo nosotros! — dijeron a la vez que sé fulminaban con la mirada los pares de gemelos.  
—El peor era la rata sucia. —afirmaron James, Fred, Frank, Louis, Lorcan y Lysander a la vez.  
—Era el traidor de la sangre Black y la rata, claro. —conluieron Alex, Daniel y Zack. Todos miraron a Vicent que miraba por la ventana. Éste suspiro girándose con una sonrisa.  
—Primero dicen las chicas. — sé limitó a decir.  
—Lunático me parece el mejor pero en espíritu gana Cornamenta, en belleza Canuto y Colagusano...¿artes oscuras? —dijo poco convencida Sara.  
—Colagusano no me gusta para nada, Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático pasan. Pero Remus me parece mejor. —opino Sandra.  
—Canuto va cómo yo, a su aire! Mi preferido sin duda. —dijo Dominique.  
La gente sé giró hacía Lauren. La Malfoy no abría boca desde el principio.

_Primer capítulo... ¿ Que nos dira Lauren ?_

_Besosssssssss..._

_Trix_


	2. Las opiniones de Lauren Malfoy

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter._

La chica los miró con una ceja levantada y una mueca en el rostro. Ambas manos jugueteaban con un collar.

—Colagusano no tiene toda la culpa. Lord Voldemort jugaba con sus víctimas y engañaba a muchas personas. Además Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático lo tenían cómo un problema. Pero no apoyo lo qué hizo. Pero tampoco apoyo a los demás. Cornamenta solía meterse con alguien sólo por gustos. Canuto... No tengo nada qué decir.

En las últimas palabras apretó más fuerte el collar. James y Fred sé miraron.

— Aunque sabéis lo que pienso de él, es mucho mejor Lestrange y sabéis cómo lo odio. Y Lunático es... Remus sufrió mucho, mentir a sus amigos y ser un monstruo a los ojos de los demás. Sufrió y no sé lo merecía. Fue arrogante lo sé pero fue buena persona. No tendría que haber muerto pero gracias a su muerte nosotros somos cómo somos.

Todos sé miraron. Lauren miraba la ventana y tenía el colgante en sus manos quieto.

_Hare varios capitulos. Todos opinaran sobre Remus, Peter, James y Sirius._

_Gracias a los favoritos y a los reviews. _

_Trix... _

_PD : Cri Ever espero que éste té guste. _


	3. Las opiniones de Dominique Weasley

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter._

Dominique miró a su mejor amiga. Lauren tenía el rostro duro y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.  
—Yo creo que Colagusano no mereció ser un merodeador. — Lauren la miró con una ceja alzada y ella asintió para sorpresa de los demás. — Cornamenta es especial y no debió morir tan pronto. Que echaran a Canuto de su familia fue una injusticia.  
—Él eligio irse, no lo obligaron. — la interrumpió Lauren.  
—Remus... le paso mucho pero no fue justo con algunos entre ellos/ellas Tonks. —dijo Dominique. —Mi preferido es Corni... Además la directora dijo que me parecía a él. Dominique sonrió recordando la tarde que estubo en su primer encuentro con la directora en su despacho.

* * *

_El siguiente cap. será de una Oc: Sandra Nott o Sara Zabini..._

_Gracias **Fiore JW **y **Cri Ever.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Trix...**_


	4. Las opiniones de Sandra Nott

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes le pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter._

* * *

Sandra oyó como Dominique daba su opinión. Lauren había intrrrumpido y sabía que ella también sería interrumpida pero no le dio importancia.  
—Yo creo que realmente todos tenian demasiados fallos. Trataban mal a sus compañeros cómo ha dicho Lauren por gustos, fallaron a sus fuerzas de valentía y a sus amigos y sé fallaron a ellos mismos.

Todos la miraban pero ella no le dio importancia. Siempre había sido callada y era la primera vez que decía su opinión en ése tema pero no hizo caso a las caras de ellos.

Vio que Louis le guiñaba un ojo y apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero no dijo nada.

* * *

_Primero: Hola ! Bien estoy contenta y les aviso que quizas no actualizo en un tiempo._

_Segundo : Tengo 130 visitas y **4 reviews.**_

_Tercero: Sandra es la hija de Theo y Dapnhe . Es callada y muy inteligente. _

_Adiós_

**_Trix..._**


	5. Las opiniones de Sara Zabini

_Disclaimer: algunos personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter._

* * *

Sara ríe al darse cuenta del sonrojo en las mejillas de su "prima". Todos la miraron y ella les sonrió. —Remus era el mejor, creo yo —dice ella sin ganas de dar opinión. —,Cornamenta me parece entusiasta, Colagusano es... Sin palabras.  
Fred paso un brazo por los hombros de Sara y ella sé acomodo apoyandose en su torso. Todos los miraron con las cejas alzadas.  
—¿Que? —preguntaron a la vez los dos.  
—¿Que? Sara es Fred Weasley... —empezo a hablar Sandra.  
Sara sé levantó y salió del compartimento dando un portazo.

* * *

Sé que es corto y lo siento ...

El proximo sera una charla entre amigas ... o si no empezaran a dar sus opiniones los chicos.

_Trix..._


	6. Sin razón de enfado

**Disclaimer:**algunos personajes le pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter.

* * *

Sara salió del compartimento enfadada. Lauren y Dominique se levantaron y fueron a su encuentro de su amiga con Sandra siguiéndolas.

—¡Sara! —la llamó Lauren. —¿Donde se ha metido? Las chicas se dividieron, Lauren y Dominique fueron hacia delante y Sandra hacía atrás.  
Tras unos minutos Sandra encontró a su amiga.  
—Sara —la llamó con timidez y su amiga sólo volteo un poco la cabeza.—lo siento mucho.  
—No pasa nada pero creía que lo sabíais, Lauren y Frank lo sabían.  
En ése momento Lauren y Dominique entraron y Sara se levantó. Las cuatro con una sonrisa se abrazaron.

* * *

Bien recibi un review pidiendo caps más largos ... Mi gracia es hacer pequeños caps porque sino las hisorias empiezan a cojer un rumbo donde no se encuentra nada. Mis disculpas.

Este lo queria hacer más largo pero no ya que hare otro con la parte que tnia pensada hacer aqui.

_Trix..._


	7. ¿Las opiniones de James Sirius Potter?

James miraba por la ventana del compartimento cuando entraron las chicas. Sara fue con Fred, Sandra cerca de Louis, Dominique cerca de Alex y Lauren se sentó en el regazo de Zack.

—Mi abuelo no fue tan malo —dijo James mirando a Lauren. Ella negó con la cabeza y fue ha abrazarlo.

—No era malo... —dijo ella sentándose en su regazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

James mira sus ojos. Marrones, verdes y grises. Todo a la vez.

—Los Potter hacemos nuestra vida difícil —dijo James mientras se acercaba.

—Por eso estoy a tu lado —dijo Lauren y a los dos segundos sus narizes se rozaban.

* * *

_He tenido que editarlo... tiempos verbales ..._

_Trix_


	8. Las opiniones de Fred Weasley II

—¡Puagh! Oigan que quiero comer —interrumpio Fred a la "pareja". —La verdad es que tu abuelo era genial James, ¿ves cómo las cosas se pueden decir directas y sin drama?

—¿Ves cómo las cosas se pueden decir directas y sin drama? —lo copio la chica haciendo bocecilla de duende.

Todo el mundo río y Fred izó un puchero. Sara Zabini le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que los gemelos Zabini se levantaran.

—Sara —dijo Zack.

—Podemos hablar —continuo Daniel.

—Por favor —acabo Zack.

La chica se levantó y se puso delante de sus hermanos.

—Fred y yo estamos saliendo y vosotros no lo cambiareis —les dijo enfadada. Se sienta en el regazo de Fred con el entrecejo frunzido. Fred la abraza y le dio un beso en la mejilla mirando a los hermanos de la chica que estaban por saltarle encima.

—¿Hablamos de los Merodeadores? —dijo Louis despistado quedando sorprendido por la escena.

* * *

_Sara es como Ginevra ... Y Lou es genial ! Me encanto escribirlo..._

_Trix..._


End file.
